really?
by mizrenita rhodes del rio
Summary: cody rhodes x the miz slash Cuando the miz se emborracha pinta la mona.


esta historia estaba basada en hechos reales hasta que vi que lo de miz vestido de mujer era en 2004 y ese que parecia mick foley no es mick foley bueno es igual la historia es awesome porq es mia XD

Esto es una historia que pasó en "2007".  
Miz estaba en el vestuario de Cody para darle una sorpresita ...  
-Joder macho cuanto tarda. Dijo Miz con desesperación cuando derrepente oyó que la puerta se abría y se avalanzó sobre Cody. Pero q...? Dijo Cody sorprendido pero lo corto Miz con un beso apasionado. Cuando se separaron Cody se dió cuenta de que Miz estaba vestido de mujer Cody se quedó medio tarumba y le dijo:  
-Qué haces vestido así?  
-Esque te hechaba de menos y quería "jugar" un poco contigo. Dijo Miz todo amoroso y todo sexy.  
-Pero esto era innecesario. Dijo Cody besándolo dulcemente.  
-Que pasa esque no te gusto así? Dijo Miz un poco triste.  
-No,no es eso tú me gustas siempre. Dijo Cody agarrando a Miz por la cintura.  
-Pues entonces.. Despues de decir esto Miz se avalanzó otra vez sobre Cody tirándolo al suelo mientras lo besaba. Estuvieron besándose y metiéndose mano por un buen rato cuando depronto algo los interrumpió estaban petando en la puerta.  
-Tengo que ir a abrir. Dijo Cody entre gemiditos.  
-Haz como si no estuvieras. Dijo Miz con voz de estar necesitado. Pero los golpes insistieron y una voz dijo:  
-Cody sé que estas ahí tenemos que entrenar y preparar la estrategia de nuestro combate de la semana que viene. Esa voz era Hardcore Holly y Cody ya sabía lo exigente que era y sabía que si no hacía lo que él le decía se lo diría a Vince y lo pagaría caro.  
-Dios este tipo otra vez. Dijo Miz molestoporque no era la primera vez que esto pasaba.  
-Lo siento Miz pero tengo que ir a abrir. Dijo Cody medio abrió la puerta para que no se viera que estaba Miz y que estaba empalmado y  
Hardcore Holly le dijo:  
-Te espero abajo en 5 minutos.  
-Esta bien. Dijo Cody enfadado.  
Cuando se dió la vuelta y vió la cara de enfado de the Miz ya sabía lo que venía.  
-Vas a ir?. Dijo Miz muy enfadado.  
-Ya sabes como es además si no voy le dirá a Vince que no me lo tomo en serio. Dijo Cody.  
-Pero si es el combate de LA SEMANA QUE VIENE y quiere empezar a entrenar ahora?. Dijo Miz.  
-Esque la semana que viene el no puede entrenar porque tiene otros asuntos que atender. Dijo Cody.  
-Asique el puede latar y tu no?. Dijo Miz.  
-Esque... Me preguntó si... Si esta semana podía y le dije que si. Dijo Cody con miedo.  
-¡¿Qué?! Dijo Miz sorprendido.  
-Esque no me acordé que venía a smackdown lo siento perdón. Dijo Cody suplicante.  
-Ni te acuerdas de mi?. Dijo Miz enfadado.  
-No esque no me acuerde de ti esque tenía tenía cosas importantes en la cabeza y no me acordé. Dijo Cody.  
-¿Asique no soy importante para ti?. Dijo Miz.  
-¡No!No quise decir eso. Dijo Cody.  
-Sabes que vete a la a entrenar con el viejales ese. Dijo Miz todo enfadado y se fue.  
Cody se puso muy triste y cuando salió Miz no estaba.  
Mientras Cody estaba entrenado Miz estaba ahogando las penas (emborrachándose). Cuando empezó el show Cody estaba buscando por Miz pero no lo encontraba como no le tocaba luchar pensó que se había marchado pero Miz tenía un plan entre manos.  
Cuando Hardcore Holly estaba en el ring sonó una música y salió una ¿chica? No era Miz vestido de mujer con una cerveza en la mano.  
-Oh Dios mío. Joder , joder. Dijo Cody hechándose las manos a la cabeza.  
No puede ser (dijo cody y cody estaba viendo eso desde el vestuario XD)  
Miz se subió al ring estilo diva y le dijo:  
-Ola Hardcore. Dijo Miz con voz de tia.  
Hardcore Holly no sabía donde meterse estaba flipando en colores.  
Miz hizo un movimiento sexy - Y le dijo te gusta esto verdad pues no lo vas a tener. Dijo Miz con voz de tía Holly intentaba mirar para otro lado y Miz continuó hablando:  
-No eres más que un viejo pringado abusador y un cab... Miz no pudo continuar hablando porque Mick Foley y otro tipo vestido de diva entró y Mick dijo que Vince ha planeado dos combates Miz contra el tipo ese y Hardcore Holly vs Mick Foley. Miz ganó su combate y Mick Foley el suyo. Cuando Miz llegó a su vestuario ya se le había pasado bastante la borrachera y Cody lo estaba esperando de pie con los brazos cruzados:  
-Oh,Oh. Dijo Miz sabiendo que iva a haber bronca.  
-¡¿En qué coño estabas pensando?! Dijo Cody.  
-Estaba enfadado y me emborraché. Dijo Miz.  
-Que estuvieras borracho no es excusa. Dijo Cody.  
-Si que la es. Dijo Miz como se estuviera excusando una niña.  
-Bueno puede que si. Dijo Cody recordando algunas locuras de dijo eso a Miz se le puso una de sus sonrisitas en la cara.  
-No te rías a saber lo que te dirá Vince. Dijo Cody regañándole.  
-Pensaba que no te importaba. Dijo Miz haciéndose el enfadado.  
-Que!Si que me importas. Dijo Cody cogiéndolo por la cintura.  
-Demuestralo. Dijo Miz con los brazos cruzados.  
Cody con voz sexy le dijo susurrandole:  
-Como quieres que te lo demuestre?  
-Mmmmm... no see. Dijo Miz.  
-Que tal así?. Después de decir esto Cody lo besó dulcemente y después pasó al cuello pero otra vez tocaron la puerta:  
-Miz soy yo Hardcore Holly tengo que hablar contigo.  
-Ve a abrir y si te pregunta por mi no me has visto. Dijo Cody.  
-Que quieres?. le dijo Miz al viejales.  
-Era por si tenías algún problema conmigo. Dijo Holly.  
-No,no tengo ningún problema contigo solo estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía. Adiós. Dijo Miz a toda velocidad cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Cody no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.  
-Pero espera has visto a Cody? Dijo el viejales desde fuera.  
-¡No! Dijo Miz.  
-Mierda se me ha escapado. Dijo Holly marchándose de allí.  
-¿Te has escapado?Dijo Miz sorprendido.  
-Si para verte a ti ya te dije que me importabas. Dijo Cody.  
-Really?. Dijo Miz cariñosamente.  
-Si de verdad. Dijo Cody y Miz lo besó apasionadamente.  
Estuvieron besándose durante un rato y Cody tumbó a Miz en la cama (si Miz tiene cama en el vestuario)empezando a besarle el cuello y a quitarle la camiseta y la peluca esa:  
-Mmm... Cody. Dijo Miz y le quitó la camiseta a Cody y besándole el cuello a Cody.  
-Miiiz... Dijo Cody y siguieron besándose y restregándose hasta estar calientes como una moto para quitarse el resto de la ropa. Se la quitaron entre gemiditos y empezó a preparar a The Miz para lo que venía.  
-Ai Cody como me pones. Dijo The Miz todo perraco.  
-Miiiz no me digas esas cosas que me pongo todo malote. Dijo Cody que estaba a cien por hora.  
-No aguanto más penetrame Cody. Dijo Miz todo necesitado Cody le hizo caso y lo penetró y empezó a embestir a The Miz.  
-Ah, ah sigue siguee. Dijo Miz y Cody siguió hasta que se corrieron. Después del polvo se quedaron abarzaditos:  
-Te quiero Miz. Dijo Cody besándolo dulcemente.  
-Te quiero Cody. Dijo Miz besándolo támbien.


End file.
